Siren 4:Bleach in Hanuda
by Penkyuu
Summary: Imagine se nossos shinigamis no começo da batalha de inverno sem querer pararem na macabra vila de Hanuda com seus exóticos zumbis?Leia meio muito non-sense
1. Bem vindos á Hanuda!

1º:Bleach não me pertence e nem Siren

1º:Bleach não me pertence e nem Siren

2º:Essa fic é de minha autoria(**N/A **pô falei legal!) Thai-chan e Thami-chan(minha irmã)

**Bleach in Hanuda¹**

**(Insira Sangue e Trovões Aqui)**

Tudo começa na soul society...

Yamamoto: Certo! Senhores capitães vamos partir para a batalha de inverno!!

Todos: Sim, senhor!!

Desse modo todos entram no portal e param num lugar muito estranho.

Tsuki Ai²:Oláááááááááááááá!!Nya!

Byakuya :O que você está fazendo aqui Ó.ó? Volte aos seus afazeres de 3ª em comando!

Tsuki Ai: Desculpa Taichou,Nya e eu não posso falar o que estou fazendo aqui porque eu não sei.

Tsuki Yunagi²: Oi Bya-kun deixa que eu responda essa pergunta.

Ichigo (Já nervoso): Que porra é essa! Cadê o Aizen e a Orihime?

O Aizen sai de uma árvore a Orihime também.

Ichigo:O que você está fazendo...(é interrompido pela Hinamori)

Hinamori: A.. Aizen-taichou!!(corre para o abraço)

Aizen: Ahhhhhhhhh!!Tsuki-kun me ajuda!!plix

Tsuki Yunagi :Pô Sousukie o peso é teu.

Tsuki Ai: Interrompendo o momento ternura, meu senhor capitão Kuchiki Byakuya-sama vocês estão aqui para participar de um torneio em Hanuda.

Todos: Você Fala certo!!

Byakuya:Sem aqueles NYA idiotas?

Tsuki Ai: Eu só falo certo quando eu quero.

Matsumoto: Eu sabia!!Por trás daquela mente otaku existia uma garota culta por dentro

Quando alguém ia fala Toca uma sirene

Sirene: WWWWWWHHHHHHHHEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNN (isso é uma onomatopéia de sirene T-T)

Tsuki Yunagi e Ai: Bye bye

Ichimaru:Esse "Bye bye"é meu Ó.ó

Hinamori:Ahhhhhh!! Que é isso?Hitsugaya-kun e Aizen-taichou me ajudem!!

Hitsugaya:Zumbis...,sirene,Hanuda me é familiar...

Algo toca Matsumoto por trás:

Matsumoto: Ichimaru é você?

Ichimaru: Eu o que?Estou do seu lado

Matsumoto (olha para trás e vê uma coisa horrível): AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!Eu não bebi nem um gole hoje!!ACUDA JÉSUS CRISTO!!

Zaraki: Zumbis... Hein to gostando disso.

Vem um shibito voador com um rifle.

Orihime: Santen Kesshun!!

Byakuya:Chire Senbonzakura!!

(Todos fazem um escudo menos o Ichigo e o Aizen)

Aizen se esconde atrás da Orihime.

Ichigo:Pô teu bundão vem luta porra.

Aizen:Eu tenho dois argumentos,1º Não querro morrer e 2º Meu uniforme é branco não quero dar trabalho para o Ulquiorra (vermelho sangue seco não sai do branco)

Ulquiorra :Ali tem mais!!(indiferente)

Chega um monte de Shibitos armados até os dentes.

Isane:FUJAM PARA AS MONTANHAS!!SALVE-SE QUEM PUDER!!COOO...(interrompida pelo Kira)

Kira:Já deu para entender Isane-san.

Todos correm(com o shunpou) e se separam...

: D -- : D

**Em um Helicoptero lá no alto(que pleonasmo)**

**Ai: Tsuki-chan-onee-san não é muita crueldade**

**Yunagi: Ah sem grilo (de onde eu tirei essa) são capitães, tenentes e Ichigo e a Rukia.**

**Ai: Apesar disso onde você achou a ilha e os zumbis?**

**Yunagi:Ah conheci uma figura lá no Hueco Mundo e ele é dono de tudo isso.**

**Ai: O capitão Aizen conhece?**

**Yunagi: Ô amizade o Sousukie só fica sentado no trono acho que só sai para ir ao banheiro.**

**Ai (cochichando): Vai sobrar pra mim...**

**Notas:**

**1º Hanuda: Vila onde o jogo Siren ocorre é uma vila rural.**

**2º Tsuki Yunagi e Tsuki Ai:São personagens de nossa autoria são nossas opiniões na história**

**3ºShibito: É o nome dos Zumbis nesse Jogo(Quem joga Siren sabe como é difícil matá-los) **


	2. Gojaku Peak

Capitulo 2 In Gojaku Peak

Capitulo 2 In Gojaku Peak

Depois de correrem pra burro todos se separaram... e alguns pararam no Gojaku Peak uma construção meio abandonada...

Ichigo: (cansado de tanto correr):Puta merda a Isane e o emo do Ulquiorra me deram um susto,será que já despistamos eles?

Renji:Eu não sei...(pausa de três segundos)Ei! Por que eu estou com vocês?Cadê a Rukia?

Ichigo: E você pergunta pra mim?Cadê a Inoue tomara que ela não esteja com os arrancares (N/A: sou IchiRuki)

Sado e Ishida: (Gota) Nós não sabemos.

Ichigo: Merda! Temos que procurar as duas e fugir desses bostinhas!!

Aparece um Shibito com uma foice

Ichigo : Toma isso,Getsuga Tenshou!!

Ichigo é eletrocutado

Ichigo: Que porra é essa?

Yunagi: Vocês não podem fazer nada X P se atacarem com shikai,bankai,bakudou e hadou serão eletrocutados(some)

Ishida:Coooooooorrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeee!!Povão!!

Em outro canto...

Rukia:Atchin!!

Zaraki:Não é para ficar doente aqui Kuchiki

Rukia:Desculpe

No outro lado da montanha...

Hitsugaya:Sirene...,Zumbis... e Hanuda me é familiar

Hinamori:Shirou-chan não é aquele jogo o tal de Siren

Hitsugaya:É esse Hinamori que bom salvei ele ontem!

Hinamori:Em qual modo?

Hitsugaya:No normal

Ichimaru:Há se idiota salvei no modo macabro!! : )

Hitsugaya: Deve ser macabro igual á tua cara !!XD

Ichimaru: Ora seu salva-vidas de aquário Mire e mate shinsou(ele é eletrocutado)-(sai balãozinho de fumaça)que merda é essa!Ó.ó

Tsuki Yunagi:Hehehehe vocês não podem liberar shikai,bankai,hadou e bakudou!!

Hitsugaya:Fudeu i i

Matsumoto:Vamos correr é só Deus agora

Em outro lugar...

Aizen:aaaachin...

Ulquiorra:Está doente Aizen-sama?

Aizen:Não

Ulquiorra:Ótimo então vamos continuar correndo

Aizen:¬¬

Voltando para a montanha...

Eles correm até que a Hinamori tropeça.

Hinamori:Ahhhhh Shirou-chan me ajuda

O Shirou-chan ajuda e joga a Hinamori para frente ficando quase soterrados pelos shibitos

Hitsugaya:Vão sem mim

Ichimaru:Beleza : D

Eles correm sem olhar para trás

Hitsugaya:Descraçado...(Um shibito corta seu pescoço e morre)

No mesmo lugar...

Inoue:Isso dá medo

Hacchi(aquele vaizard grandão):Calma Inoue-san(coloca ela no colo)e sai correndo

Tousen:Eu estou vendo algo O.o

Todos:O.o Uau!!

Tousen:está com um rifle e está na nossa direção melhor corrermos

Iba(tenente do 7º esquadrão):deixa que eu cuido deles

Infelizmente eram muitos shibitos com rifles,foices o cão que for ...BANG o Iba é atingido

Inoue e o Hacchi:Vamos curá-lo

Tousen:Não cês são louco ele já virou presunto,vamos correr.

Eles correm pra burro(burro mesmo!!)e o Tousen esbarra no Ichimaru

Tousen:A visão do Inferno!!

Ichimaru:Um monstro

Tousen:Gin?

Ichimaru:Tousen?

Os dois : (gota enorme)


	3. Confusão no Myata Clinic

Capitulo 3 Confusão na Myata Clinic !

Com a união do grupo do Ichimaru com o do Tousen eles chegam na Myata Clinic e...eles se deparam com um grande problema...UMA PORTA(N/A:Noooosssaaa que problema)

Matsumoto:Abre a porta mariquinha!

Ichimaru:Eu não abro não!

Tousen:Seus idiotas é assim que se abre a porta!Me dê sua força pegasus!METEORO DE PÉGASUS!!

Todos:(Gota enorme)XD

Hinamori:Agora é minha vez!Kame...rame...Rá!!(nada acontece)i i

Hachi:É melhor abrirmos a porta com esse alicate aqui

Todos:Bonzim o plano

Eles abrem a porta e entram...em quanto isso em outro grupo...

Rukia:Nii-sama mais zumbis!!

Byakuya:Hadou nº4 Byakurai!!(toma choque)

Ai:Sinto muito mas,vocês não podem usar nenhum hadou,bakudou,shikai e bankai!Nya!Bye,bye!

Rukia,Liza e Byakuya:Ò.ó

Zaraki:É assim que se faz ô "senhô" Kuchiki(corta os zumbis)

Alguns segundos depois eles ressucitam

Kempachi:Fudeu,estamos na merda!!

Rukia:E eu?

Byakuya(tira foto de Hisana não sei de onde):Sinto muito Hisana

Liza:Vamos correr ou tá dificil?

No outro lado do hospital...

Yamamoto:Ufa acho que já despistamos eles

Enquanto isso o Aizen e o Grimmjow estavam jogando xadrez (N/A:onde arranjaram tempo para jogar?)

Aizen:Eu perdi i i pela 10ª vez concecutiva

Grimmjow:Pô chefe você joga muiiiiiito mal mal mesmo

Aizen: i i

Yamamoto:Parem de jogar e patrulhem a área!!

Aizen:Sinto muito mas,você está em desvantagem são 3 contra 1 somos a maioria vacê tem que nos obedecer!!HIEHIEHAHAHEHAHAHEIHIEAHEHEIHAHIEA \O/ (N/A:risada da Saga de Gemeos) Ah é ô véiô arruma aew uns negoço pra nois cume.(N/A:Jésus!)

Ulquiorra e Grimmjow:Bôa ô chefe vamo fila bóia!!

Yamamoto:Nem a pau Juvenal!se querem comer vão procurar comida

BANG!!!(N/A:Deidara OMG!!)chega varios shibitos com armas,foices,rifles tudo até uma AK-47

Yamamoto:Vamos á luta filhos da pátria!!!

Aizen:Sai fora velho vai lutar você (vira para o lado e vê uma janela quebrada)Ei Ulquiorra Grimmjow vamos pular 1...,2... PULAR!!!(Os 2 pulam e o Aizen dá um passão pra frente e volta e nesse momento o Yamamoto leva um tiro)Será que morreu?

Yamamoto: Já, mas volto para puxar seu pé

Aizen:Noooooosssssaaaaaa que medo melhor eu sai daqui

Ele corre com o shunpou e esbarra na Hinamori:

Hinamori:AHHHHHHHHH Shirou-chan me ajuda!!!Aizen-taichou!!!

Aizen:Não sou jovem e "dúh mau" demais pra morrer!!!

Pausa de três segundos...

Aizen:Hinamori-kun?

Hinamori:Aizen-taichou?

Os dois:¬¬

Ichimaru e Tousen:Iuuuuupiiiii te achamos Aizen-sama!!!

Matsumoto:Legal tudo né?só que estamos com fome!!!!e vocês?

Aizen:É você tem razão "simbora" arranjar uma bóia.

: D----------------------------------------------: D

**Hitsugaya:Estou vendo a luz!!**

**Iba:Nãããããããããããããããããããoooo Hitsugaya-taichou fique longe da luz!!!!!!!**

**Tsuki Yunagi:Ô calma aew rapazeada vocês estão no SUPERHIPERMEGA HIGH club chamado"O clube dos perdedores!!!" vocês poderão ver o jogo**

**Hitsugaya:Eu tenho que voltar para salvar a Hinamori do Aizen-baka**

**Ai:É né nem por chocolates importados?**

**Hitsugaya:Boquinha de siri!Não vou falar nada**

**Ai e Yunagi:Legal!!**

**Mande Reviews Plix**


	4. Shinigamis e Shibitos na escola?

Capitulo 4 Shinigamis e Shibitos na escola?

Se separando por uma vila não é nada fácil de achar ainda mais se o medo anda ao seu lado apesar disso todas as coisas serem perto uma da outra...

Ao lado da Myata Clinic temos a Elementary school...

Isane:Ai,ai,ai... eu não achei ninguém ainda mais num lugar assombrado...

Hanatarou:Olá tenente Isane!!

Isane:Olá Hanatarou!!você está disfarçado de zumbi?

Hanatarou:É estou legal né?(Isane olhando para o outro lado)Tenente você está olhando para o monstro.

Reles Shibito:E ai gatinha que tal uma bitoquinha?

Isane:Nem a pau nem se Deus vir aqui e beijar meus pés(pausa de três segundos)...Cooorrreeeeeeee!!

No prédio Vizinho

Aizen:Estou com uma certa pertubação...

Ichimaru:Deve ser seu estomago você comeu um PRATÃO de buchada com feijão!

Ulquiorra:Nossa foi um prato mesmo

Hinamori: ...(achando aquilo muito confuso e nojento)

Aizen:Eu quero repeteco estava muito bom ^ ^

Todos:Gota enorme

Voltando...

Hanatarou:Por Jashin-sama o que faremos?

Isane:Corre né? você ainda pergunta?

Do nada vê uma Avaiana de pau voando(N/A:Vejam é do mundo Canibal muito bom o vídeo)

Hyori:Toma isso Shinji!!!Avaiana de Pau!!(acerta shibito)

Hanatarou e Isane: O.o

Hyori:Vocês viram um garoto loiro de cabelo liso?

Hanatarou:Ele se escondeu no armário(aponta)

Shinji:NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hyori:Vou dar um jeito em você até você ficar igual a esses monstros!!!

Shinji:SOCORROOOOO!!!

Quando a Hyori foi começar a "sessão" de espancamento chegam mais shibitos...

Shinji:Salvo pelo gongo ^ ^

Isane:Vamos usar o "poder da educação" para matá-los(pega dois livros ENORMES e arremessa acertando em cheio)

Hanatarou: (Medo)

Quando eles vêem que estão sem saída por livre vontade do destino eles viram a porta da biblioteca

Shinji:ALI,ALI(apontando para a porta)

Todos entram e não esperaram encontrar uma pessoa lá...

Hanatarou:Tenente Nanao

Nanao:Hã,oi

Isane:Nanao você não tem medo de ficar aqui sozinha?e o capitão Kyoraku?

Nanao:Antes sozinha que mal-acompanhada!

Shinji:Ué cadê o Kyoraku?

Nanao:Na cozinha com o Ukitake-taichou e a Yachiru-fukitaichou.

Hyori:É melhor nós ficarmos com eles mas,como vamos chegar até lá?

Nanao:Calma(pega livro enorme com magias(N/A:vide negima))ABRAM A PORTA!!!Flans desamartion!!!(os zumbis ficam desarmado e sem roupa XD)

Ai:Você também lê negima?a minha favorita é a Haruno Saotome.

Todos: ¬¬

Ai: (Some)

Nanao:Ignorando esse momento nós podemos passar

Eles desceram dois andares e chegam na cozinha...

:D----------------------------------------------------:D

**Yunagi:Foi mal a demora tá?é que eu e a minha irmã estamos estudando para a Etec**

**Ai:É mesmo né?eu demorei muito para colocar o outro capitulo da minha fic**

**Yunagi:Mandem Reviews vai que assim essa ilustre pessoa coloque mais rapidamente os capitulos (-_-)estarei no aguardo**


	5. Chacina Total XD

Chacina Total XD(N/A:nss... que nome hein?)

1ª "Sessão de matadouro(para tentar amenizar a fic pois chacina fica meio feio)Na Elementary School! XD(ON)

Na cozinha...

Yachiru:Bêbado-kun estou com fome !! e cadê o Ken-chan?

Kyoraku:Nossa você é pesada hein?como o Zaraki te carrega que problemático

Ukitake:Meus remédios,preciso dos meus remédios

Yachiru:Yupiiiiiiii achei um refri com nome estranho (mostra o Tobi guaraná o refri mais podre da terra)

Ukitake:Nem para ser coca joga isso fora!

Tobi:NÃO JOGA O Tobi FORA!!!(chora,berra ,tem piripaque...)

O Tobi faz a sua "ilustre"apresentação a sirene toca e todos os shibitos voltam ao normal todos armados e a ladainha que você já sabe...

Shibitos:Hoje tem presunto para o Grande Rei!!!(ataca)

Ukitake:Kyoraku proteja a Yachiru eu cuido deles

Kyoraku:Hai boa sorte Ukitake.

O Kyoraku vai embora correndo porém ele é cercado por vários shibitos. Quando ele olha para trás o Ukitake leva foiçada no peito e morre.

Yachiru:Doente-kun nãããããããoooo!!!

Kyoraku:Foi bom trabalhar com você i i (toca marcha fúnebre)

Quando o shibito ia dar o golpe mortal...

Nanao:AHHHH voadora da Asuna Kagurazaka!!!!(quebra porta)

Shibitos: (Medo)porém eles ignoram o medo e atacam

Nanao,Isane,Hnatarou,Hyori e Shinji:Toma isso,Voadora especial,O poder da educação,O poder de um bisturi(a zampakutou do Hanatarou quando seu poder acaba vira um bisturi) e o Hirako pega a máscara Hollow e foga feito shuriken

Nada acontece...

Shibito que parece o Hittler(N/A gomen se não gostarem dessa parte eu tiro blz?):Ataquem hishvash sei-lá-o-que van fugüen!!

ShibitOS:Atiram com todas as sua armas

E é uma pena todos morrem (AHH!).

1ª Sessão de matadouro(Off)

No grupinho do RBD(n/a:Gente eu ODEIO esse grupo)que está na Myata Clinic...

Aizen:"Yo fecho mis ojos y já estou pensando em ti"

Aizen,Ichimaru e Tousen: "Yo sou rebelde por qué no sigo los demales yo soy relbelde"...

Todos:O.O

Hinamori:Eh...Aizen-taichou você não tinha nada melhor para cantar tipo Koda Kumi?

Aizen:Ah que isso,mó musica da hora eles vão fazer um show lá em Sampa (N/A:¬¬)

Matsumoto:Mesmo assim não tinha algo melhor para cantar?

Aizen:Não

Matsumoto:Entendo...

Até os Shibitos ficaram furiosos com essa música de merda que foram para o térreo...

Shibito que parece o Zac Efron(Troy do high school musical):Vamos matar eles,eles cantaram a música da nossa cópia mexicana!!

Todos os Shibitos que pareciam com todo o cast de high school musical :"Simbora"! vamos matar eles e fazer oferenda para o grande rei!!

Os Shibitos atacam com tudo que tem um deles até usa o olho shinigami e o death note (XD)

Shibito1:Isso aí vamos corta-los e fazer curry!!

Não dá tempo pois quando alma morre vira pó estrelar

Matsumoto:Eu sabia que essa música não tem futuro

Aizen:Tem sim

Hinamori:Sai dessa vida Aizen-taichou!

Todos somem e param o "Clube dos perdedores"

:D------------------------------------------------------------:D

**No clube dos perdedores...**

**Yunagi:Pô A-chan não tinha nada melhor para cantar ouve uma musicas aqui(coloca UVERword)**

**Nanao:Pelo menos vocês não morreram com um Shibito"hitlerista"**

**Hitsugaya:Hinamori!!está tudo bem?o Aizen-baka te machucou?**

**Hnamori:Shi..shirou-chan o..o..a..Aizen-taichou ele...**

**Hitsugaya:Ele o quê?**

**Hinamori:Ele cantou RDB!(desmaia)**

**Hitsugaya:¬¬ aí eu fico nervoso e ela não sabe, Aizen que merda é essa aí de RBD!!!**

**Aizen:Primeiro Baka é tua mãe!Segundo essa musica ma compreende**

**Ai:Parem e vamos ver o restante!!**

**Eles vêem na Tv o Ichigo,Renji,Ishida,Rukia,Bya-kun,Ken-chan e o Ulquiorra(N/A:WTF?)**

**Urahara:Isso vai dar história mas...como o Ulquiorra tá vivo ele se defenestrou?(defenestrar:se jogar de um prédio)**

**Yoruichi:Boa hein Kisuke**

**O Ulquiorra aparece na tv falando:**

**Ulquiorra:Vocês querem saber como eu sobrevivi?**

**TODOS:SIM!!!!!!!**

**Ulquiorra:Então esperem o próximo capítulo e mandem reviews!**

**Todos:Isso aí!**

**(N/A:Esse capítulo vou postado na véspera da prova da Etec só pra relaxar,ufa,pelo menos não ter que me preocupar por um bom tempo)**

**Gin: ; )**


	6. Capítulo 6 Especial! Ulquiorra's Pov

Capítulo 6 Ulquiorra's Pov

Tudo que aconteceu até agora no ponto de vista do Ulquiorra

**_Ulquiorra's Pov (ON)_**

_Eu achei que era apenas uma batalha normal porém..._

Aizen:Meus caros espadas vamos para a nossa vitória no mundo real

Todos:Hai Aizen-sama!!!

_Entramos no portal até isso beleza,porém,nós caímos em uma poça de sangue,sujei toda a minha roupa Ò.ó,estava chovendo sangue e para acabar a louca da Yunagi-san disse que estavámos na vila de Hanuda. _

Yunagi:Vocês estão na famosa vila de Hanuda

_Aquela maldita me deve uma lavagem a seco_

_O pior foi quando aqueles escandalosos shinigamis sairam correndo na frente do inimigo_

Isane:Cooooooorrrrrrrreeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!

_Eu corri também eu não sou burro,p__arei em um hospital com o Aizen-sama o Mano Grimmjow e um velho babão,o velho babão e o Aizen-sama discutiram um pouco até que mais monstros apareceram,pulei a janela quebrada e como eu sobrevivi_

**_Flashback ON_**

Grimmjow:Ô mano nois vai morre minha cabeça tá sangrando(Grimmjow caindo de cabeça para baixo)

Ulquiorra:Idiota é só cair em pé(caindo em pé)

Grimmjow:(cai no chão)(some)

_Como eu cai em pé o impacto foi forte então a queda chamou a atenção dos monstros,saí correndo até que foi intervido por alguns monstros_

Shibitos:graaaa (ataca)

_Como eu não sou burro eu saque a minha espada sem fazer a liberação dela e matei todos_

**Flashback OFF**

**Ulquiorra's Pov OFF**

Ulquiorra:E foi isso

Ai:Como meu querido taichou não pensou nisso?

Byakuya:Humpf(vira a cara)vou descontar seu salário

Ai:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!

Renji:Aêêêêêêêê ^ ^!!!!!!!\0/

Urahara:Continuem com as explicações depois olha um monte de monstros ALI(aponta para a frente)

Rukia:Nii-sama,são eles!(enchendo o saco do Byakuya)

Byakuya:Eu sei Porra!!

TODOS:O.O

Hitsugaya:Dou 10 reais que o Byakuya morre agora

Tousen:Dou 20

(N/A:Eles estão vendo o bya-kun,Rukia,Ichigo,ken-chan,Ishida,Sado e a Liza Yadomaru em uma TV enorme)

Ichigo:Dou 50

Urahara:Seus idiotas corram né?

Rukia : : )

Ken-chan : : ( (cara de sádico)

Eles estão correndo em pleno centro da cidade,quando eles se deparam com uma banca.

Todos:AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!

Liza:Olha o mangá do Nana e Nana Komatsu está ficando com o Takumi

Rukia:SÉÉÉRIO?

Liza:Aqui o mangá do Bleach eles já estão na batalha de inverno.

Rukia:SÉÉÉÉÉRIO?

Liza:Quer parar?

Rukia: Hai i i,olha ali o Negima 26 já está acabando o festival Mahora.

Byakuya:Querem correr por favor?

As duas: Hai i i

As duas correm com vários mangás na mão

Ken-chan:Pera aê que eu vou matar eles (corta shibitos)

O Ken-chan estava feliz por cortar shibitos só que na maior distração chega um por trás e divide ele em dois

Ken-chan:Pêquêpê hein!!!

Yachiru:Bya-kun filho da fruta não brincou com o Ken-chan!!vá Tomate cru!!(N/A:cuma?)

Ichigo(lá longe):(bebendo café)

Renji: Você bebe e nem me dá um gole hein?

Ichigo:Vá a merda! é MEU café

Ishida:Seus idiotas tem eu e o Sado aqui também!!!

Sado: ...

O Byakuya aparece do nada

Ichigo:Ah!!(derrama café)

Renji:Háhá se fudeu

Byakuya:Renji eu não perdôo esse tipo de linguajar vou descontar do seu salário

Renji:NOOOOOOOOO

Ai:Aêêê!!Vingança(pega travesseiro de preda(do mundo canibal))

Chega Shibitos pelo ar,pela terra e pela água(N/A:Cuma?)

Byakuya:Hisana eu irei cumprir sua promessa (Escrevendo em um papel"A todos que aqui chagaram deixarei a Rukia aos seus cuidados")

Rukia:Quem é Hisana?

Byakuya:Alguém

O bya-kun saca a espada e com o seu shumpou que é melhor que o meu shampoo corta alguns.

Byakuya: ^ ^

Porém não é páreo e leva um tiro no peito de AK-47

Rukia:Nii-sama i i

Ichigo:Que frase mais gay!mas eu vou obedece-lá(N/A:uma pontinha de IchiRuki)

Rukia:(Chuta Ichigo)IDIOTA!!Eu sei me cuidar sozinha

Ichigo:Caralho eu estou te protegendo porra

Rukia:Não fala palavrão caralho!

Sado:Isso tem uma ponta de amor

Ishida(saco cheio usa o Ginrei Kojaku)(Mata shibitos)

Yunagi:Ah , esqueci de colocar o bracelete no Ishida,opa, falei demais

:D-----------------------:D

**Acabou :D**

**Clube dos Perdedores...GOLDEN!!!**

Na baraquinha de apostas do Hitsugaya:

Hitsugaya:Bom...O resultado é....(som de tamborzinhos)YEAH!!O Byakuya morreu agora!!

Todos:Como você sabe?

Hitsugaya:olha ele ali!!Byakuya você nos deve 1000 reais

Byakuya:(Gotona)

Ai:olha uma surpresa especial!!

Byakuya:O que?

Yunagi:Não vou contar mas sua esposa...OPA contei demais

Byakuya:Hisana é você?

Hisana:Não sou a irmã mais velha da Rukia

Byakuya:(passado)

Hisana:Claro que sou eu!(os dois se abraçam)

Todos:OOOOWWWWWWW

Byakuya:Como você fez isso?

Yunagi:Edo Tensei,ora essa.

Aizen:Tenho que ficar de olho em você,você foge muito de Las Noches

Yunagi:Não tem tv a cabo e nem internet sem fio que que você queria?

Ai:nss...que fim de mundo hein?

**XD-------------------------------------------------------------XD**

**Gostou desse capítulo?Dai sucess!!!**

**Fim... XD**


	7. Quase no Fim o

O Ishida mata todos os shibitos

Ishida:Eu sou demais! XD

Ichigo:Só é pois estou sem shikai e bankai

Renji:EU sou o melhor sou o tenente do 6º esquadrão!!!!

Sado:Acho que ouvi um barulho...

Ishida(para de discutir e fala):Seus idiotas!!!vamos lá ver o que está acontecendo

Lá no barulho...(perto da cidade)

Ulquiorra:(pega sakê,Corda e isqueiro):Bom...contornamos isso aqui na corda e esperamos o monstro ir aqui para eu tacar fogo nele ^ ^

Liza(olhando para o Ulquiorra escondida em uma casa):Olha ou o cara é inteligente ou ele leu o detonado do jogo.(olha para o lado e vê um homem sem saída sem balas na sua frente dois monstros¹):O homem está sem saída eu tenho que ajudar...pensa...pensa...

Na hora que ela acha uma idéia vem uma garota parecida com ela dando uma tacada de baseball em cada um²

Liza:Ei,ei quem são vocês?

Homem:Sou Tamon Takeuchi professor de folclores na faculdade de tokio

Mulher:Sou Yoriko Anno estudante da faculdade de Tokio

Liza:Er...vocês sabem como se sai dessa casa aqui?

Tamon:Você tem que entrar nesse buraco ali e você vai parar perto do garoto mascarado ali(N/A:O Ulquiorra talvez?)

Os três entram no buraco e andam bastante até sairem na boca do esgoto...

Liza:Eca que nojo

Yoriko:Psiu olha ali(aponta)

Ulqui:1...2...3 e...Tacar fogo!!!!!!(acende a isqueiro e taca fogo na corda que estava contornada em uma poça de água com sakê)

Tamon:Nossa esse moleque é um gênio

Aizen(olhando no telão):Ele é um gênio é o meu espada ele já cresceu tanto T-T

Todos:¬¬'

Voltando :D

Ulqui:Agora eu pego a arma e vou andando por ai procurando por vida

Ichigo:Ulquiorra!!!!!

Ulqui:Ah é você não é lá grande coisa

Ichigo:Nossa como aqui esfriou

Liza(com o Tamon e a Yoriko):Kurosaki calma!!

Tamon:Er...eu tô boiando aqui,vocês nem são do jogo Siren

Ulqui:É que uma garota idiota fez a vila como uma competição que dura três dias

Chega um menino adolescente todo moderno com sangue e segurando na mão de uam menina meia magra,cega e com um vestido preto³

Menina:É que estamos no meio do ritual do religião do Mana para o deus Datatsushi.

Menino:É e temos que achar uma maneira de acabar com esse Deus e Voltar para a nossa dimensão.

Ishida:E como achamos ele?

Menina:Ah! nos não nos apresentamos sou Miyako Kajiro

Menino:Sou Kyouka Suda

Ichigo:Sou Ichigo ele é o Ishida,Renji,Sado,Rukia e a menina é a Yadomaru-san

Rukia:Não prescisava me apresentar

Ulqui:E eu pô?

Ichigo:Ele é o espada do mal Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra:¬¬'

Miyako:Bom...nós temos que descer ali(aponta para boca do bueiro)

Liza:O que de novo?

Rukia:Temos que derrota-lo né? temos que descer

Eles abrem o bueiro com a Zanguetsu(XD) e vão ao encontro do Datatsushi...

**---------------------**

**No Clube dos Perdedores...**

**Urahara:Nossa!nunca pensei que eles escontrariam o pessoal do jogo!!**

**Yoruichi:É mesmo o melhor é que acompanhamos tudo do começo ao fim T-T**

**Hitsugaya:Já passei dessa parte do jogo,sendo sincero é a parte mais facil do jogo**

**Ichimaru: : )Entendo**

**Byakuya:(feliz por encontrar a Hisana)i i É o dia mais feliz da minha vida i i**

**Hinamori:É a fic tá acabando SÓ que tem uma coisa ruim.**

**Todos:Qual?**

**Hinamori:Vamos ter que sair desse Hotel cinco estrelas e trabalhar.**

**Matsumoto:No mangá eu tô quase morta mesmo**

**Ichimaru: i i e eu tô lá fritando naquela prisão de fogo**

**Ichigo:Pior eu que nem apareci direito.**

:D--------------------------------------------------------:D

**Nota da Autoura:Já está no fim \o/**

**estou feliz pois essa fic vai acabar ^^**

**vou ter mais tempo para ler mais fics XD**

**Mande Reviews ^^**


End file.
